


解渴（下）

by smjw386



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smjw386/pseuds/smjw386
Summary: -自作自受是冷战的解决方案





	解渴（下）

关上车门，在只有两个人的空间里无言对视，极其封闭又昏暗的车厢放大了王一博的喘息声和吞咽声，肖战也情不自禁呼吸急促起来，伸出双手拽住王一博的衣领把自己慢慢贴近，又在离他不到十公分的地方停下，若即若离地周旋了起来。

王一博一手覆住肖战的手：“干什么？”  
肖战抬眼挑眉，露出兔牙，笑得乖巧：“王老师中暑了，给王老师熄火。”  
王一博盯着肖战唇下那颗痣，那里像是故意弄脏了在等他舔干净，他着迷地反手抓住肖战的双手压过头顶，另一只手托着肖战耳后侧把人放倒在座位上。  
肖战“啊”地叫了一声，抱怨道：“王老师，压到我头发了。”王一博充耳不闻。他侧过头狠狠撞上肖战的下唇，连带着那颗痣一下下用力吮吸着，把肖战的细碎的喘息都堵在喉咙里。  
王一博用舌尖舔舐着那颗痣，又转而滑进肖战的双唇之间。肖战含住王一博的舌尖，两人舌尖湿润，呼吸滚烫交错，都觉得再用力也不够，都想把对方吞吃入腹。

王一博一只手掀开肖战戏服的长摆，正要把手伸进去，肖战咬着唇瞪大了眼睛挣扎了起来：“戏服！”。王一博短暂起身抽出手来解肖战的束腰，束腰绑得紧，王一博一手解不开，恼怒地一侧头，松开肖战，用两只手解起来。

没了桎梏的肖战又神气了，他假模假样的掺和进王一博解束腰的动作帮倒忙，王一博拍开他的手，他就意味不明地惊呼：“啊！前辈！好痛！”然后提起膝盖顶王一博的下体，边顶边用气音问道：  
“王一博，那里难受吗？”  
“王一博，这样舒服吗？”  
“可是王一博， 我也好难受，你亲亲我…”  
王一博嘴上笑着说滚，俯下身再次含住肖战的双唇，昏暗的空间里水声啧啧作响，他终于解开了束腰，三下五除二粗暴脱掉了肖战和自己的戏服，露出的肌肤接触到车内的冷气，两人均是一颤。

当肖战被脱得只剩背心时，他才后知后觉地意识到今天自己大概率要在片场挨顿操，他开始慌了，想并拢双腿，想收回顶在王一博下身逗弄的膝盖，却被王一博握住了脚踝固定，保持住双腿大张的姿势。  
“…王一博…一博哥……哥！收手吧…唔…”肖战慌乱地用手肘挡住胸膛和脸，试图阻止的动作和泛红的耳朵潮红的脸颊，都让王一博更加燥热，阵阵热血都涌到下体。王一博不管不顾地在肖战两腿之间撸动，让肖战湿润的顶端滑出自己的拇指，溢出汁液，在两人的注视下要流不流地垂挂在龟头边缘。

肖战羞耻得快要晕厥，可视觉和感官的双重刺激又让他意乱情迷，王一博趁他恍神，捉住他的手放到自己的性器上：  
“肖老师都不用喝春药的，肖老师自己就是春药。”王一博一边舔着肖战的耳廓，一边用低哑的嗓音诱惑着肖战。肖战终于也无所顾忌了起来，毕竟给王一博下药企图和好的是他，把王一博带进保姆车试图勾引的也是他，他挺身在王一博手中抽送着，一边压抑着呻吟只发出粘腻的鼻音，终于王一博触及到一片湿润。

“肖老师就喜欢晾着我，仗着比我大六岁就欺负我。”王一博停下动作示意肖战看他硬到随着脉搏跳动的紫红色性器，肖战握着它，一副高潮过后双眼失神不知所措的样子。  
“肖老师，我都亲你了，你也亲亲它。”王一博坐起身好整以暇地看着肖战，仿佛肖战才是那个急于纾解的人。  
令王一博没有想到的是，肖战过了一会儿居然真的起身蹲到车座下，凑到他的性器前，笔挺的鼻梁似有若无地贴上了紫红色的器官。肖战黑色长发披散在前胸和肩膀，湿润的黑发水草一样一缕缕地贴在皮肤上。那画面形成强烈的视觉冲击感。肖战抬眼看着王一博，慢慢伸出舌尖轻舔了一下面前的龟头。  
王一博脑袋“嗡”得一声，肉具一颤，一下没把持住，竟就这样射了肖战一脸。

两个人隔着仍在一股股吐露淫液的性器震惊对视，肖战显然也被吓住了，都没动手擦脸，瞪大的双眼写满了无辜，而水红色的唇却还沾着浊液……王一博刚射过的性器立马又硬了。  
肖战用湿漉漉的眼睛有一下没一下地瞥着王一博：“我让王一博憋了这么久，我对得起王一博吗，对不起，但是王一博今天别操我，求你了，我们还有打戏…”  
“王老师还把我脸弄脏了，你给我擦擦…”肖战嘴上这么说，王一博是真的想用纸巾给他擦了，不料肖战握住面前的肉具蹭上了脸，并没有起到擦拭的作用，反而像是要把刚刚的浊液抹匀在脸上。

“王老师，擦不干净了。”肖战头搁在王一博大腿，抬眼看向王一博的眼神委屈又诱惑。王一博是真的理智全线崩塌，他拉起肖战让他趴在车座上，从背后舔舐着肖战的耳廓和脖颈，小心地没留下红色吮吸痕迹。他一只手在肖战前胸揉捻着他的乳头，一只手伸到他的臀缝滑动，王一博晕头转向地想着，这样漂亮紧致的的身体摸起来原来是这种感觉，这样诱惑的身体插进去是什么感觉呢？

肖战挺起前胸仰起脖子，张着唇汲取氧气：“啊啊……王一博……求你了……嗯……别……前辈呜呜……”  
王一博沉浸在对他身体的肖想，用自己硬邦邦的性器甩打着他的臀缝，用龟头的液体去湿润肖战的后穴。  
肖战终于忍不住染上哭腔：“我错了王一博……我错了，你别操我呜呜呜……真的不可以，我帮你用嘴……”  
王一博已经听不进去任何求饶了，他身下的这个人总是这样，诱惑他一分又退三分。

“啊啊……进来了……王一博……”肖战终于感受到王一博将手指一点点侵入他的身体，他紧张地用内壁挤压着手指，嘴上却不饶人：“王一博……还……还没休息好吗？注意身体……啊！”  
王一博扶着硬得不行的肉具替代了手指，一点一点撑开肖战的后穴，一点一点嵌入肖战的身体，用他们最隐私的部位连接两个人。肖战抬高了屁股，扭动着腰部想要缓解后穴的酸胀感，却被喘着粗气的王一博按住：“别扭了，肖老师这么骚的吗？”

“好痛啊……王一博……嗯……”肖战扭过头，眉头紧紧皱着，漂亮的眼睛湿漉漉地涌上生理性眼泪，看向王一博的表情脆弱又诱惑。王一博瞬间心如战鼓，两手安慰似的覆上肖战的臀瓣打着圈， 缓缓挺身，把箍紧他的后穴撑到平滑没有一丝褶皱，直到两人的身体紧紧贴合。  
肖战的眼泪一滴一滴打在车座上，被这种压迫感折磨得哭腔掩饰不住：“不……不行了……王一博……太深了呜呜……”  
王一博舔掉他的眼泪，又亲亲他的后颈，然后开始一下又一下缓缓抽送起来。

肖战的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，从兔牙中溢出的抽泣听起来并不欢愉，他只想尽快适应这样的酸胀感，他刚要闭上眼准备想些别的事转移注意力，内壁一点被摩擦过的感觉让他浑身一颤，头皮发麻，发出了一声不同于抽泣的呻吟声。  
王一博讶异地盯着肖战红得不能再红的耳朵，似乎领会了什么。他回忆着刚才的插入角度，更慢更用力地碾过刚刚的位置。  
肖战彻底窒息了，来不及思考就被过电的感觉淹没，他发出一声绵长的呻吟，还以为这样的快感转瞬即逝，谁曾想王一博突然加快速度撞击着他的敏感点，他被顶到整个人都在被汗浸湿的座椅上滑动。王一博箍住他的腰身，双手从前胸到胯骨来回点火，把他固定在自己胯下。

肖战的背心被撩到肩膀部位，散开的长发披在汗湿的后背，额前的两绺碎发早已黏在脸侧，整个人看起来淫荡又妖艳。王一博注视着他，胯部越来越凶狠地抽送着，龟头就清晰摩擦着肖战的敏感点。  
肖战低着头承受着，发出呜咽声：“慢点……啊……太快了……王一博……放过我……”等王一博慢下来，他好不容易能昂起头喘口气，王一博又像被他的喘息点燃一样，更加猛烈地操入他，直到感受肖战的内壁开始蠕动着包裹着他的性器，他突然抽出肉具，任由肖战即将痉挛的后穴就这样大张着，蠕动着翕合。

肖战本来快高潮，突然被硬生生掐断了。他打了个颤，勉强撑起身，就着王一博的坐姿跪了上去，再次用后穴吞进王一博的肉具。他将手撑在王一博的胸口上，腰肢晃动，让那肉具狠狠操着自己的后穴。  
王一博就这那个姿势舔舐着他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻扯着，又揽过肖战的长发搔着他的另一个乳头。肖战那里十分敏感，这个动作狠狠刺激了他，让他颤抖着，发出欲泣不泣的呻吟声。  
两人均忍的太久，换了姿势之后肖战好像随时要高潮，蹙着眉头，嘴唇微张，一幅受不住的样子：“好舒服……王一博……好深啊……啊……你动一动…”  
在车里胡来了这么一阵，肖战的腰和腿早就酸痛得要命。这个动作上上下下地来了几十下，早气喘吁吁，眼眶发红，颇有些可怜地看着他。  
“肖老师。”王一博停住动作，贴在他耳边说，“跪好了。”  
王一博双手掐着肖战紧实的细腰，腰腹使力一阵猛顶。他撞击着肖战的臀肉，湿润的水声混合着啪啪声，回荡在狭小的车厢里。肖战被操得上气不接下气，太强烈的快感让他近乎缺氧。感觉全身过电一阵痉挛，后穴收缩，肖战狠狠咬在王一博肩膀上，颤抖着射了。  
王一博搂着肖战，又狠狠插了几十下。他发出一阵滚烫的喘息，随即也释放在肖战的身体里。

肖战脱力地躺在车座上，黑色长发缠绕在肩膀和脖颈，哭红的眼睛半睁着看着车顶，微张的红唇连同那颗痣都在微微颤动。  
王一博倒是神清气爽，也许是平时练习量太大的缘故，他丝毫没觉得累，拿着纸巾这擦擦那擦擦，给肖战的头发擦擦脸擦擦，仔细看着眼前任人摆布的肖战脸和脖子都没什么痕迹，才心满意足地给两人套上戏服。

片场助理再次看到王一博，王一博似乎已经从中暑的难受中解脱，正神采奕奕地跟其他演员讨论着打戏，助理凑近了观察，确认王一博的戏服没毛病之后，问身边同事：“战哥呢，不知道他戏服有没有问题，刚才照顾一博忙前忙后的。”  
王一博插话道：“他困了，我刚从化妆室来，他趴在那打盹呢。”  
助理：“哦哦哦，我去找他。”  
王一博没有阻止，跟在助理后头一同去了。

化妆间坐着五六个暂时没戏的演员在聊天，肖战一个人陷在沙发里，头歪向一边打着瞌睡。他睫毛轻颤，投下一片阴影，眼角和颧骨都泛着潮红，高挺的鼻梁下，湿润的嘴唇微微开启一条缝隙，露出藏在里面的兔牙。整个人既欲又餍足，既熟又柔和，明明什么都没做，却撩动着王一博，使他不得不回味刚刚两人之间是怎样的亲密与粘腻。

“我的天哪，这样的冷战再来几次吧。”王一博得出了这样的结论。


End file.
